


【神狛】距離

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito





	1. Chapter 1

※OOC的异地恋两人小脑洞。

狛枝凪斗有个恋人。这话由他来说比较合理，但是对方似乎完全没有这样的想法。

狛枝凪斗跟神座出流从高中就认识，对狛枝而言，他老早就对对方有好感在，但自己跟对方同样是男的，怎么可能会有这么奇怪的事呢，而自然的把这份好感当作是朋友的感觉。

如此相安无事的度过了彼此高中，如果那时仅仅这样或许狛枝会留下一生的缺憾。毕竟现在两人是在不同的大学里头见面的时间也是短暂得很。

如此想着，狛枝凪斗重重叹了口气，最近因为课业的关系完全走不开身，也快一个月了，以往周末自己都会遛到对方的租屋处一起度过的，但这一次完全没见到面总觉得有些寂寞。

自己自然也不想女孩子一样天天紧盯着神座，况且这么做会使对方厌烦吧，翻了个身今天莫名地就不想翻书整个人都有些疲惫。

想来两人本来一直是朋友的，越界的那时，是自家隔壁的火灾忽然就把家给烧了一时半刻狛枝也不晓得该如何是好，对于警方而言值得庆幸的是家里压跟没人，至于补偿的重新另造也是一件遥远的事，暂时狛枝是打算租在饭店的，但是对于对方的邀请，狛枝确实没有办法拒绝。

现在想想，自己或许是以身相许地才跟对方在一起。不过那真的只是纯粹的家务事，彼此之间确实还没到达那一步。

一直以来总是自己一方地不断付出着，狛枝还真没试着去想这件事，或许只是对方不愿自己烦，才随意应下这样的关系。

彼此的关系就仅仅是如此，但若神座给自己打来电话自己却又会因为对方的这举动感到愉悦。正因为意外而感到惊喜，如果没有，狛枝也没觉得意外，毕竟对方的忙碌自己也能明白的。

—

「哦嘶、……怎、怎么啦…黑眼圈很重啊？」

跟狛枝同修一门课的九头龙一入座就看着对方道。

狛枝依然是那懒懒的模样，最近一直都是这么个状态，甚至会开始打瞌睡，看起来就是特别疲累的样子。今天甚至戴起眼镜的镜框下也能发现对方沉重的紫黑眼圈，衬托着那张苍白的面孔，九头龙还真的不晓得对方最近在忙些什么。

「呀啊～九头龙君早上好啊」

慵懒地语调轻轻地说着。

「你家伙还没回答我啊…」

「啊、这个吗？昨天不小心玩游戏太晚就这样了」

手缩紧衣袖里，狛枝一面说着，一面沿着镜框下轻抚着自己的眼周，自己确实有些累到睁不开眼。昨天稍微发懒了一下后，狛枝也没预料到自己的失眠，一整晚都在租屋处走来走去，躺在床上也是翻来覆去地怎么也睡不着，耗着耗着莫名地天就蒙蒙亮起，就成了现在这样。

说实在的到了大二时自己才开始烦恼这个问题确实晚了些，但也是因为另一个转学生。

翔曾经跟神座同校，但因为一些个人原因为了自己的胞姐而转学也挺奇怪的。狛枝是觉得大家都大了也不一定要一块求学的，立刻却被对方咋嘴着反驳了回去。

「一切都是为了爱啊～」

再一次活动上两姐妹见到了十神，没多说什么便不约而同地转了过来，这也让狛枝多少有点想到离对方更近的地方去。

彼此说着说着，翔似乎认得神座，虽然彼此没见过几次面，但对方是个帅哥这点确实让他印象深刻，只可惜还是差了自家的十神大人一点。不过最近新来的学妹还真的是缠着对方不放，只是那家伙本来就不冷不热的谁知道他在想什么。

说着，翔自顾的笑了起来。

狛枝自然不愿意这么想，但一切也是做好最坏的打算。苦笑着，毕竟两人之间还什么都没做过，卑微地做个朋友应该是可以的吧。

这样消极的想法影响了狛枝好一阵子，他没主动联系对方，对方自然也不会捎来什么信息。那一阵子狛枝总觉得世界上神座出流消失了一样，空洞的过着。看着朋友这样，九头龙自然的好奇起来，或许酒后可以让对方吐出些什么来才是，虽然这东西用在自己朋友身上很奇怪，但是这家伙一直以来有些什么情绪自己完全不知道啊，在询问过药剂是否有什么后，就混入对方的酒里

没多想，狛枝自难推托的一饮而尽，双眼在酒精的催化下迷蒙了起来，一开始只是对方的胡言乱语。抱怨东抱怨西地也没什么重点，或许真的只是自己多想了。

但一提到翔，对方便像是忽然想到什么一样，无法控制地啜泣起来。自己从没见过对方如此，果然这药还是有点可怕的。

狛枝凪斗断断续续地说着，大概是自己单恋的事，但九头龙隐约地记着对方曾说过他有恋人的，每次周末也都寻着他去。

「分手了吗？」

忽然地问着，药物的催化下狛枝毫不保留地吐出一切。

他也想明白爱着是什么意思。但似乎自己一直都无法如此，一切尽心地做着到底是为什么，却又放不下。

总是是让他一吐为快。看来对方心属的对象也是同一个性别的家伙，九头龙倒没别的意思，只是当对方开始有些失控地嚷嚷着当自己提出想做时，对方无视他的方式竟然也可以让他感到愉悦，而吓着递上新的一杯堵住他的嘴。

九头龙本以为这样可以在之后安安静静地把人带走，但是自己去一趟洗手间，本来摊在酒吧桌面的家伙就消失了。

在人潮中翻找着九头龙也不见人，最后是问了保全跟酒吧主人掉了摄像才发现被别人带走。那人九头龙很是陌生，但是从影像里看来狛枝似乎是认识的，一下子就扑了上去。

自己的朋友被带走九头龙难免有些担心，况且对方那状态一半都是自己造成的。本来想让对方舒心的要是酿祸了，那自己可真的会过意不去。

搀扶着对方，神座问着对方的一切他都答了。像是在那做什么、还有喝太多了。一句句狛枝都怪怪地应和着。不免得觉得对方有些好笑。但一听到自己笑地声音，狛枝却又哭了起来。

「我一定在做梦…神座君？」

擦着浮肿的眼周，狛枝望着对方问，随后有拒绝对方地推了开来自顾地跌坐在地，蜷缩起来，不成语句只字片语在他抽噎中说了出来。

对着自己抱怨一定是厌倦了自己才如此的，连梦也是都过了快两个才叫自己梦到，不是说好的日有所思夜有所梦吗。

说着，神座径自地把对方拉了起来。狛枝异常高温的身体有些虚浮，摇摇晃晃地跌入自己的怀里。

彼此间忽然地肢体接触让狛枝清醒了些，神座那双刚刚进酒吧都还来不及暖起来的双手捧着狛枝的脸颊说道。

「到底在说什么？」

「不是梦？」

「不是」

「那神座君真的在这里？」

「如果不是你老早趴在地上了」

从刚刚酒吧的桌面对方就在滑动，要不是自己发现得早，大概现在还趴在地上。神座并不明白对方忽然犯什么病，不过原来时间过了那么阵子了啊。

「…………」

「怎么了、一副想说什么的样子」

「…………」

自己无法说谎，但是确实说不出口。像是两人的关系是如何，还有一直以来对方总震惊在彼此的那种关系上，虽然没有试过，但是如果对方愿意狛枝确实会做承受的那方，不过神座看起来似乎不那么热意似的，确实让狛枝挺受伤的。

「叹………」

虽说对方不想说，但一捏那张嘴问，狛枝便什么也埋不住地说着，每一次都是如此 而叹气。

「真的随便想做就做吗？」

「咦？」

「这样真的好？」

不见丝毫情绪地问着。从交往的那时开始，自己会回应确实一方面是出于对对方有那份感情在，但是两人之间要完成那种事情绝非随便就可以，自己何时出现心疼对方这种情绪的，神座自个也说不清楚，只是每一次看到对方这么急切地讨好自己，心中还是莫名地为对方思考些。

不过既然对方都这么坚持着，神座想或许再延下去也只是会让他怀疑彼此间甚至连玩玩都称不上，明明自己是那么认真的。

牵着对方，神座兜往小巷子里去。急

切地脱

去对方身上的衣物，秋天的晚风带着些许的寒意吹拂着赤/

/身的狛枝，灌入的寒风让他本来迷糊不清的脑袋清醒了些。

眼前是自己想要的，但是忽然如此确实吓到他。光是探入一根指节而已，身后的干

涩便让自己感到异常的不适，而急忙喊停。神座也没疑惑地罢手看着差点哭出来的狛枝。夜光之中那灰绿，衬着月光的盈溢出泪水，愣愣地望着神座。

「真的停了…」呆愣愣地问着。

「不然呢、回去吧…这事之后再商量？」

「那为什么之前都……」

许多事神座早就提对方想过。一个人跑到自己租屋处来，不管天气如何，下雨也不曾阻碍他，加上神座的课近乎是完全排满的刚刚分开的那时这家伙每次都守在外头等着，虽然后来打了钥匙可以随意进出，不过考虑到之后对方又得回去，这情况下不免担心起来。

「所以不想？」

「啊啊…还有一个好消息告诉你」

「嗯？」

望着难得被牵着走的手，狛枝其实不在意什么好消息的，光是如此自己就已经足够幸福，抿着嘴克制自己的笑意。

「我毕业了，研究所在你们学校」

「啊？等等什么」

【记录】

想看哭唧唧的狛枝，忽然被恋人带回的模样，很突兀的一个脑洞，还请大家轻松看待拜托了。

九头龙：哼…竟然会轮到我遭殃。


	2. Chapter 2

那之后是九头龙的电话。对于狛枝接起对方也是松下一口气。

「叹、你可终于接了……你人呢？」

「咦…？」

本来对于昏沉着的狛枝不保有希望，但姑且九头龙还是试着了，怎么也没想到对方一下子就接通，人还挺清醒的应着。

「刚刚你忽然消失了啊…睡一会不记得了吗？」

「记得啊…」

弱弱地应着。随后九头龙听见电话那头传来一个陌生的男人声音，虽然听得出来两人还在外头，但还是忍不住问了。

「谁？」

「嗯？哦…神座君啊」

下意识地应着，狛枝也没想过对方到底认不认识神座说着。

「刚刚那个？红瞳黑发的家伙？」

「嗯……是这样没错…怎么了」

抬头看着眼前的男人，狛枝疑惑地应着。

「你家伙还问怎么了，离开也不说声的，还好吗？」

「嗯…抱歉让你担心了」

「倒也还好，没事就好，那是他要送你回去吗」

听见朋友没事，自然也就放心了些，况且对方现在这样不清醒的样子，念了他大概也不会记得，只是叮嘱着回去给个讯息报平安就挂了。

「朋友？」

神座对于狛枝的私生活没有过多的干预，也还未如此过。但是从刚刚对方不断打量自己的眼神看来，神座还是觉得得问下，一面递上咖啡。

「嗯…九头龙君…」

接下咖啡的对方应着。刚刚路上狛枝走起来还是有些不稳，神座索性挑了间咖啡厅，如此的深夜还营业着，大概也是那些人而已，透着玻璃窗看着着城市的夜色，起了些许雾气，让外头看起来更加寒冷，不说神座也是注意到对对方拿起咖啡暖手的举动，转着杯身，思考着从哪里说起。

大抵上也还是靠日后见到对方才一一介绍认识的。在此之前，狛枝从没想过能有这样的一天。

暂时上神座那里的租屋已经准备退租，房东也同样讶异着对方的进度，也因为太过提早赔了些许违约金，但也不碍事，只是要把行李搬来还需要些时间，而神座就这么空手地跑了过来，身上有的只有钱跟电话，除外就真的什么都没有。

借宿的这一晚也是穿着狛枝的睡衣的，虽然紧绷了些，但睡衣的宽松还不至于让神座感到不适。反倒是对方的床铺，没考虑过神座的到来，对于狛枝而言这处也不过是休息的小地方罢了。反倒是沙发可以睡一个人………。说着狛枝有意把床铺让给对方，毕竟神座对于这处的窄小露出些许不满，狛枝也是有发现的，却没想到对方会留下自己，贴着一块睡。

一夜，狛枝没敢入睡，只觉得这梦要是睡了大概会醒的伤脑筋着。直到清晨时，窗边吹入一阵寒风带入些许日光，而感到寒冷地瑟缩下，狛枝感受到昨夜的酒精作祟着疼。而蜷曲着自己贴向对方。

一直以来在对方那过夜也不曾如此，但正确说起来是神座有着万全的准备，那里多了一套客房，让狛枝不管怎么样也有属于自己的地方。却也少了这样的机会。

近乎贴在一块时，对方均匀地吐息，以及明明跟自己用这同一款的洗发精跟沐浴乳，用在对方身上闻起来就特别不一样，在这个包裹着属于狛枝自己的香气内的卧房里，神座明显是个特别的存在。

蹭着枕头，虽然头有些痛，狛枝还是忍不住多看对方几眼，躁动着。自然的把对方也给弄醒。

那时天色还是蒙蒙地泛着青白色，透着狛枝房内的布置柔和得很，神座眯开眼，瞥了下窗台，外头已然有些许鸟鸣，但主要是眼前的家伙总是翻来翻去地，两者交互作用下，神座醒了过来，随后垂下眼看着对方。

明显是注意到自己的动静而觉得不妙，猛地阖上眼装睡着，眼皮下的眼球不安地滚动着，明显是在猜自己的动静。

—睡了吗？还是醒了？

细听着，鸟鸣下对方的呼吸声，狛枝无法判断，过了好一会，总有种冲动想眯开眼瞧下着，眼睫颤抖着叠在眼皮的缝隙间悄悄地眯着。如此的模样对方自然是看见了。

「你不睡吗？」

刚刚醒来的对方声音有些嘶哑，忽然抱住对方贴着额头问着。

「………」

究竟还是装睡，狛枝没敢承认静静地候着，任由对方抱住自己。彼此自己的因为酒精的作用开始有些犯疼的脑袋，神座的体温低了许多，贴起来的感觉很是舒适。一面地被窝下彼此肌肤相互蹭着，带入些许清晨的凉风，而显得更加珍贵的体温。

不同与自己，对方许是刚醒，底头有一处硬//物抵着狛枝，薄透的睡衣让那感觉显得更加难以忽视，每一次呼吸蹭过对方时，狛枝还是忍不住控制着憋了起呼吸，随后又被这份安宁逼迫得差点喘不过气来。

蹭着对方细软的鬈发，神座似乎是又再一次睡回笼，留下对方跟怀里难以忽视地感觉挣扎着 。许久或许是温暖跟头痛的作用，昏昏沉沉间狛枝也跟着睡下。


	3. 【神狛】打理

※官图太可爱，虽然看不见神座，但是我相信他在后台。

※如果神座/日向的话，……共用身体，不同意识的情况。 （惨了根本看不见自己穿了啥）

※领带歪了可叫人遐想呀……

那是一个隆重的场合。

狛枝自然也不想在超高校级的大家面前丢脸，一早就开始准备了，打一个礼拜前就是各种准备，还有订制而来的西装。

衣服是顺利拿到了，但回来的路上，因为昨天下了场雨的关系自己才延期的，这一延就到了隔天，从店里出来天色有些阴郁大概有快要下雨了，虽然带了伞，但是一手拿着衣服，虽然包着塑胶套免得被自己给弄皱，一手又打伞的感觉到家时自己一定会不知道怎么开门的，如此作为人自然希望能在雨前到家。

但最终狛枝还是一身湿透的回来。

对着神座说，路旁刚好开过一辆货车，溅起了地上的脏水，所幸反应快，狛枝抱住了衣服才没湿透的，亮出怀里安全的衣服。神座对着对方摇了摇头，把人推进浴室。

对于要出席这样的场合，狛枝很是期待。但神座倒不觉得这有什么有趣，自然不愿出席。

很快的时间到了邻近的前两天。狛枝虽然想去修个头发，但是屡屡失败（设计师忽然病假、发廊满员），眼看预定的日期就快到了。狛枝也是能烦恼，最后是对方说会再帮自己处理的。对于神座的这话，狛枝自然安心，很快的就到了当天。

神座摊起塑料片的围兜绕在对方细白的颈子上。

「会太紧吗？」

「不会…」

对方退起被系在围兜下的发尾，动作很轻，但太过蓬松的细软发果然不好打理，喷上清水，神座先是顺了顺对方的头发，随后握成一把垫了垫狛枝的发量。虽然问过对方的要求，但狛枝什么也没说，只说了照自己喜好去用就好。

亮出剪刀，神座轻声地唤着。

「头侧过来一点」

左耳贴着神座的掌心，狛枝顺着对方的指示移动，随后是金属磨蹭的声响，紧贴着自己的鬓发削剪着，一丝丝软发从上如鹅绒般飘落，扫着狛枝颈子有些发痒。

整个过程并不久，但狛枝按耐不住想看看对方的喜好，眼球滚动着期待，而当对方开始顺发尾时拉紧自己的头发，不小心瞥到了些。

「好了…」

睁开眼，狛枝讶异地看着镜中的自己，以及围兜上稀少的发丝，压跟没动刀多少呀这是。但依然没有时间跟对方吵闹，狛枝脱掉围兜换上西装，或许是领结自己还不大上手，对方见到走了过来，还没穿起外套的他，是一件比自己的墨绿更亮的绿色衬衣，低着头看着，对方熟悉的绑法，狛枝并没多想什么，但忽然就快完成时，对方猛地低下头吻了自己的锁骨以及喉头（*1）

留下歪了一侧的领结以及大开的衬衣。

烧红着脸，神座没多想的把人送出去，说着自己晚些到。而出来的却是日向。

注1：亲吻喉头的意思是欲求www，感觉为了保持好的模样应该也很久没碰对方了。

【记录】

虽然有点坏，但是狛枝的眼神好像是偷瞄着日向在憋笑。我是不是错觉？ ？ ？

跟日向的互动。

日：你颈子上那……

狛：嗯…是你做得哦

日：哈啊？才不是呢是他吧…算了等等要拍照你身子侧一点。 （拿出红花模糊对方白净颈子上的晕红）


	4. Chapter 4

在见到自己之前的朋友后，翔也真实狭

下了一跳。拉来自己的姐姐会会两人，但基本上后者还是跟他们处不来，也就只有翔依旧跟狛枝凪斗保持着一定程度上的交流。

那一天也是，虽说狛枝不大喜欢吵闹的地方，但是学长约了，后面九头龙也会来，自己跟翔也同样的会去，为着课堂上待他们不错的学长送旧的，狛枝才勉强答应。

说是如此，但是后头大家也是各自玩自己的，而散落在各处，只留下翔跟狛枝，前者觉得这里倒也没什么有看头的家伙，后者则是太吵了头都有些痛，况且自己需要看什么呢？

在场的女孩子一直都挺主动的，即使见到一旁的翔有可能是对方的女朋友也会来搭讪，但自己是被狛枝自己拒绝。瞧着对方的模样白白净净的在这么一个五颜六色杂乱地地方确实是个突兀的存在。见了几次碰壁的女孩子，一旁的翔还是没忍住开口调侃那些女孩子。

「别看了，别看了，这家伙有人的…」

勾着狛枝说着。顺带地替自己的姐姐问了点事。例如谁是上面谁是下面的家伙啊。

问是问了，但这时似乎还没确定，两人还没实际到达那程度自然是不知道，不过就亲吻的角度过话，一直都是自己在上面的。如此一提，还真把翔给笑歪了。

「不是这个…你们还真的没做过啊…」

「………」

看狛枝的样子，翔也懒得玩下去，但是确实出乎自己的意料，不过如此过分的谈论还是吸引了其他人的注意。这处的人总不那么的正经。

忽然的狛枝一旁的沙发搭上一个人的手，翻过身挨着狛枝自发地做了下来，一旁也默默地绕过另一个男的。两人看起来就是朋友。

虽然一听就是借口，不过想来他们也是在一旁打量一阵子了。他们说是在一边玩游戏，想来并桌一块玩的。

但拦着狛枝的手却不怎么安分。反倒是一旁翔不出声就硬生生的被当不存在似的，眼看对方执意要顺走狛枝时，出声制止。

先是扔出手上的空杯跌坐那男人的裤子上，还以为里头有液体的吓了对方一下狠狠瞪了过去。彼此对上了眼，自然也觉得翔不是什么好惹的对象。还没能开口，翻倒是开始训狛枝，一把抓住后者额前，散发。

「再不反抗你人就要被出场了啊…」

「痛痛…知道啦」

「…………」

「两位抱歉了……」

「抱歉什么叫他们滚啊！就是这样软弱的声音才让人觉得有机会的啊…」

「……」

「有什么好看的…」

虽然不然小泉那么会骂，但是对于就在眼前发生的事，也还是忍不住多念他几句。虽然就算他强势起来，翔也不觉得有什么好可怕的，反倒是会激起一种更像让人欺负的欲望似的。

看着大伙们怎么也已经看不到身影，两人想想不如回去了吧，怎么看也不会再有什么有趣的事。但烦人的家伙却是自己得去一趟厕所。

翔没多想穿好外套后又瘫回沙发上要对方去去快回。

走着走着，大概是见到对方往人少的地方去，刚刚那拨人也还没从这里完全消失，狛枝前脚刚刚走进去没多久，才在洗手时就碰上了那两人。

堵住自己的去路，硬是把自己压进了隔间之中。

—不会吧……

虽然多少听过这样的事，但是狛枝还真没想到真的会给自己碰上。反射性地抵抗，却被接了下来，彼此间的力气是不相下上的，可是对方两人的缘故，依然专直按着自己的手，一人就这么解—开自己的衬//衫，一面///撩—起自己的背心。

「品味倒是挺可爱的嘛…还没跟男朋友做个这种事吗？」

「唔…」

给陌生乱碰的感觉糟透了，狛枝依然没放弃抵抗，本来是想说口头劝的，但刚刚都说了多少次还是不肯离开，自己也只好使用暴力，双手被另一个人压着高//举过头，而借着这力，狛枝弯下了腰，抬起推踹了过去，却被对方接下地压了下来。这别说脱困了，自己根本成了方便对方的姿//势。

所幸对方只是解开了自己的衣服还在乱//摸时，自己再一次被翔给救了。

说起来也是从那次之后对方拒绝跟自己一块出门，总觉得会碰上许多不好的事。

一下子踹开男厕的门，想说这样自己既不算闯入也能适当的提醒狛枝有些太慢了，但门还在晃的手，就让她看见里头多余的人，没什么多想也就冲了进来。

那之后是差点闹事的吵到保全来关心，两人才有活命的机会。

回去里头是看着对方似乎真的被吓到，虽然嘴上还能说自己竟然还能有吸引人的能耐，一面口气衬衫时双手还是颤//抖着，上下两颗交错开来，看是看到但翔并没有特别提醒，毕竟套上背心之后那点小事不成问题的。倒是先把人带走才是重点。

到了新的租屋处时，狛枝已经能说说笑笑了，说是找这一处花了他俩不少时间，神座有自己的要求在自然要符合的就必须花些时间才能找到，加上彼此的杂物都堆出一定数量了，不得不找大一点的地方。

「这样啊…那两人还是分开睡？」

「还是有点隐私会比较好的…想这样也不会吵到对方，那就这样啰，之后课堂见」

「嗯…」

告别翔之后，狛枝悄悄地摸进公寓，关门的声音也是尽可能的放轻，不想吵醒神座。

但说实话刚才真的差点出事，还是让狛枝心有余悸，一开始被翔说有哭腔时自己也有些不明白那是什么，只是调整着喉/头里的痰后显得好些，便把事情怪在酒精上。

但现在缓下后，狛枝连呼吸都有些颤//抖。那种事自己是明白的，但是就是忽然被那般对待还真是有些害怕。

身体也因为对方的粗鲁起了反应，明明不情愿的，走到沙发旁狛枝根本不想坐上去只怕自己身上的酒气会脏了沙发，蜷缩在一旁。

隔了好一会，狛枝是刻意让自己憋着，但是客厅那么暗跟刚刚的思绪在自己脑里盘旋着，如此的深夜很难去控制不去乱想，要是刚刚再继续下去自己是否能有逃跑的机会，一个人或许自己还能想点办法，可是对方两个人四只手在动作着，好几次自己的反抗都是被硬生生的压下，不是无力，是再使劲也无法的情况，恶意的调戏以及粗暴的拧//着自己的敏//感，一切都不算太疼，毕竟最疼的伤自己也受过的，跟那一比这真不是什么。

过分地压抑着哭泣的冲动是让自己更加难受。身体抽噎般的颤抖起来，伴随着抖动，被双腿压住的胸//腔泛起一阵不适。

在一次给自己呛到后，咳起的难受让狛枝转着躲进自己的卧室内的厕所。但这动静还是吵醒隔壁房的神座（或者说一直等着没睡）。

听见对方难受的声音，神座走了出来，虽然跑得够远，但是房门跟厕门都没能关上一直要一走进客厅对方什么状态都能听见。

漆黑的房内仅仅透着窗外路头荧白的微光，以及从对方房内漏出些许的白光，神座借着这找到厨房拿了水瓶后沿着光线走去。

「喝多了？」忽然传入的声音吓到狛枝。后者捂住最后点了点头。眼角似乎被不适挤出泪水模样极其狼狈。它确实不大适合聚会，虽然本能也不怎么想去，但只要一有邀请他便不会拒绝，纵使躲在角落，一但大家喝开了发现狛枝，他自然更是逃不掉被压着喝的情况。

「那、等等漱口后喝吧…站得起来吗？还是外面等？」

「外面等就好……」嘶哑着声音道。狛枝明显地逃避着对方的眼神，但处在对方眼下神座很难不去注意到对方的异样。

「发生什么事了吗？」

「咦…什么什么事？」

「衣服乱了……」虽然套在背心下，但是错位的扣子让对方的衬衫起了皱褶而引起神座的注意。单纯喝酒不会这样的。

一下子脑袋里只有刚刚的事，狛枝压根儿说不了谎。


	5. Chapter 5

一直以來看過的，總是彼此之間不說清的猜測而最終分離。這對於狛枝而言並不難懂，但是嘴上他確實最坦白的，一切招實的給與對方。

甚至能夠到達即使不說對方也能明白自己，彼此只恨一件事，兩人是個分離的個體。

但有時候狛枝還真希望自己能夠有一點說謊的能力，至少得是在神座面前能夠生效的。

支支吾吾地顫抖起來，要說什麼來著呢……

「是划拳的懲罰啦……」

「你輸了？」  
這謊確實有些過分，游移著眼，狛枝點了點頭。

「你說謊…」淡然地說著。

「說了神座君大概也不會信吧…」  
狛枝訝異著後看向對方，平常即使靜下心自己已經無法明白對方究竟想著什麼，如今這樣心思紊亂著又怎麼能夠明白，只是盡可能地迴避彼此眼神的角落弱弱地說著。

一般而言這種跟同性說著玩的事倒也不是沒有，但是真切發生下來甚至還被人救了，這樣確實有些恥辱，以至於狛枝一時間無法說出口。但對方並沒有失去耐性，或者是本來就只是一心等著狛枝的答覆。

彼此間的友人，神座確實認識的不多，不過看過的人倒也可以區分那些類型。他並不會意外對方有胡鬧的朋友，藉著對方的個性玩上頭。

「不說的話，我們可以繼續等的」

蹲到狛枝身旁，神座道。語氣並不像生氣，但是如此帶有脅迫的語句還是讓對方禁受不住。

先是看著神座，狛枝只覺得對方的模樣有些模糊，最後是被自己的淚水淹沒，只剩下一塊不清楚的模樣，那份衝動混著喘不過起的壓力，讓狛枝開始抽噎，含糊地說著。

從剛剛被翔逗的事開始，兩人明明都還沒到那處只是維繫著的親吻而已，然後…然後是忽然冒出來的傢伙持續的騷擾，很煩所幸一直被翔救了，雖然那傢伙很兇就是，完全不是自己可以反抗的。

然後是最後狛枝實在不清楚該怎麼說出口，自己差點在廁所遇到那樣的事，本想含糊帶過的，但是一面擦著自己眼皮下的淚痕，一面擔心自己眼睛泡腫，手指的動作輕柔的帶過後又是新的一波滿溢出來。

在對方的安撫下，狛枝還是說了。但依然是那句話困惑著問著，對方信嗎，說是綁架還是什麼的或許還有可能，所以九頭龍那時的擔憂很平常，不過自己明明是男性也沒什麼特別的為什麼會如此，確實連狛枝也困惑起來。

莫名地神座覺得對方這話說的太死，明明自己見過自己朋友花村時還被誇了一番。而想起花村導致對方猛地打了個噴嚏，濺起湯勺上的熱湯燙了一下。

看著狛枝的模樣，兩人認識的時間說起來也挺長的，自然明白對方打小不被信任的感覺，這讓他貫上不少說謊的名聲，以至於越是接近真相的事只要毫不保留地說出，在常人眼裡更像是騙人的謊言。但那是他人而言。

「那我喜歡你，你信嗎？」

正因為連自己也喜歡著狛枝，自然對於他能勾起他人的奇怪感覺多少能有些明白。只是兩人依然是交往的情況下了，這不是在鬧人不是嗎？

狛枝暗暗地想著該怎麼回答。這是在說蠢話，跟自己現在問地一樣，面對胡言亂語地哭著的人，怎麼聽出謊話一樣。沒有說些什麼，神座便回應了自己這個問題。

「跟你想的一樣，這不是蠢話嗎，能沒事就好」

輕拍著對方，狛枝終於勉強可以笑出來，自己確實沒事。神座起身時一併拉起坐在地上的狛枝，問著對方要不要先稍微沖一下冷靜點，還有眼睛哭得很腫。拉著對方進淋浴間，狛枝沒預料到的時對方也跟著闖了進來。

「等等、神座君…？」

「怎麼了？」

「你跟著進來了……」

「你確定站的穩」

「可以的」  
推拒著神座，只是沖一下自己倒是可以的，反倒是對方怕狛枝腦袋還不那麼清醒打滑受傷而進去陪了，最後是折衷在浴簾外等。

溫水沖過時，眼周的感覺更是明顯，灼熱得很，其他倒是還好，只是溫水沖過時身上還是會想起那份討厭的感覺。隱約間，狛枝在水聲中聽到神座的話，問著。

「怎麼了？」

「沒事，出來再說吧…」


	6. Chapter 6

「你说你是上面的？她笑了吗」

「啊…不、你不要误会了…不是想当上面的」

一跨出浴缸，神座说着刚刚自己听不见的话。

一听狛枝觉得对方误会了些什么，自己并不是想当上面的，但如果对方想的话倒也不无可能，反正只要神座能高兴的话，自己也会感受到的。思考着难倒彼此要已那样的形式尝试第一次吗，吞咽着，狛枝试图压下自己的紧张。

「我的意思是问对方在笑吗？」

「咦…是笑着的没错…」

光着身子，狛枝是有些感到寒冷颤抖着。

出乎狛枝意料地，神座浅浅地笑着，倏地起身用这本来拿来包狛枝的浴巾抱住对方。

「很好…那就这样吧」

—很好？什么很好？

被对方抱走的时候，狛枝高度怀疑刚刚自己应该断片了，什么很好哪里了不过这话意思是今晚自己就要失去处男的身体了吗？

恍惚地忘记挣扎就到了对方房内，这孩子第一次自己进来到，往常对方都会应门后带着自己到客厅去的，一下子进到对方的领域，狛枝还是耐不住好奇心的先是观察了起来，好奇心把所有一切看到都吸进脑子里，就连刚刚的泪水也是，只是还残有痕迹地泛着红。

趁这这空隙，神座走了出去。留着对方好奇着，连狛枝问对方去哪的话都没回覆就消失了。

冲着好奇心，狛枝还真的一下子就忘了刚刚的害怕，对方的房内很是干净，书架上整齐地排序下教科书有些狛枝认得，有些

狛枝也真的看不是很懂，一旁是地球仪做着装饰，其他竟然有自己补送给对方的永生花，特意整出的位置安安静静地放着，门板后的挂架是神座买下的学士服，以及几件常穿的外套。

看着看着，狛枝本来就只是裹着浴巾一身湿润也渐渐干了部分，神座的离开，狛枝并没去追寻，只是对于对方开放的调查空间开始找着。裹着浴巾，遛下床铺在房内看着，对方桌上是早些复习的部分，说是杂乱也是挺乱的，但是一凑近明眼的人自然明白那时一条条整齐的笔记，书桌上也是干净得只见得着文具、书本之类的，还有笔电包跟笔电。看着笔电，狛枝还真的没见过对方的待机桌布，刚刚谁说着喜欢自己的，一点狛枝应该要失望的，但还来不及叹息，就被对方给吓到，待机的桌布是一堆错乱的程式码来着，不注意还以为搞坏了他的东西。点这是密码的部分，狛枝自然试了彼此的生日（学生证号码、入学日、告白日），但全然无果。那样一个劲的乱试，是后来神座的手机传来一次次提醒。

狛枝是把自己可以想到的东西全弄了一遍才离开的。

「说起来神座君好慢…」

狛枝觉得对方不会出门的，毕竟这都是深夜了能上哪去，顶多是上便利商店买东西而已吧。但开放这处的诱因还是太大了，狛枝自己就逛了起来。

为得更加符合对方的喜好，狛枝搜索了下床地，连床单都摸，什么都没有。明明是个正常的会晨孛力的男人，尽然什么都没有，这让狛枝挺失望的（虽然自己也没什么那类物品就是）。

坐在对方的书桌上，趴上对方的桌面侧过头，狛枝直视的便是神座的衣柜，老老实实地阖上着，但是第一格的抽屉像是常常开关着，一角还露着自己熟悉的颜色（看起来像是自己那时借给对方的睡衣）。

回过头确认着对方仍然还没回来的迹象，狛枝悄悄地抽开一角，自己的衣服果然十分突兀的瘫在上头，低下是对方自己的内裤篮就这么瘫在一起也没听过对方要还自己的事，就这样这件从上次出借就默默消失的衣服，狛枝终于找到了，但没问过对方，狛枝还是不敢随意拿走。

关上橱柜，狛枝最后走到门板前看着对方的学士服，说起来穿在对方身上是什么样子呢，那时神座毕业也没跟自己说，完全错失看到对方的这种机会，而只能想着，但耗在这里的时间太久，以至于神座回来时，开门直接撞上后头的狛枝。

（肉后续补链结）

那一晚在对方口里全成了误会。但是狛枝却很高兴地对着翔说着自己确实时上面的。

这事搞得本来拿端着餐盘要过来的左右田午餐掉到地上，完全毁了。

「啊、我的午餐………」

而一旁边冬子呛了一口咖啡，反倒是翔有些不知道怎么反应，愣了会，笑了出来。

他可以确定的事，对方定然很喜欢狛枝，不然不会这么牺牲，反倒是自己的姐姐断续着说着反驳对方的话，不好安抚。

「嘛啊～反正这家伙是那人的恋人，那怎么样也是他们的事，别激动，不过你好样的呢，之后就看你教训他了」

再不然这家伙也会成为对方的软肋。本来是想逗逗翔的，没想到对方反倒不怎么讶异。这样的反应确实不怎么有趣，以至于狛枝回报时，神座也只是听着。

那一晚的事，狛枝是这么说的。喝得迷糊就钻到对方被窝里头，脸上的伤就是被揍的。 （左右田忍不住附和着活该）完全脸不红得说着谎话，不过也是经过神座修正的完全找不出瑕疵，只是狛枝本以为神座是想看对方因为那时笑自己在上的话，而吃瘪的模样，但是一听到正因为喜欢才礼让这事，狛枝还是忍不住点了点头，自己就是如此。这事的最后是那所谓的教训狠狠地害了狛枝，不晓得对方为什么，是跟神座私仇大，还是怎么，总有奇怪的玩具作为礼物送来，而惨了狛枝本人，后来狛枝干脆把东西扔了装不知道，却被对方调戏神座时给抓到马脚。

纸包不住火的感觉，狛枝才真切的用身体感受到，撒谎的坏处。


End file.
